The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a potted and garden-type Alstroemeria plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zapriliali’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Alstroemeria plants with uniform plant habit, freely flowering habit, attractive leaf and flower coloration and good garden performance.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Alstroemeria hybrida ‘Zaprielia’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,338. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Zaprielia’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in March, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.